Teasing Maka
by Phantom4747
Summary: Maka wants to get back at Soul for always teasing her but does it work or will Soul just be the one teasing Maka? *ONE SHOT*


"Soul Eater if I even see you touch my Maka I'll kick your ass!" Spirit screamed at Soul

"as if! For the last time me and Maka are just friends! you creep old pervert!"

"and its not any of your business who I date papa! I could be making out with Soul and you couldn't do anything about it!"

"m-m-making out? You've been making out with my Maka?!"

"its none of your business papa!" Maka screamed

Papa crowded Soul. Maka jumped in front of him protecting her weapon "don't you need to be somewhere?"

"oh crap! I have to be with Lord Death! This isn't over Soul Eater!"

Soul sighed "it never is"

"come on Soul schools over lets go home"

"cool." Soul hopped on his motorcycle waiting for Maka to grab on she did.

He remembered when she first rode on she would always squeal and hold on tighter when he went fast or slow and she just became so accustomed to it she stopped squealing and if she did only when he went really fast.

She put her arms around Soul's waist and smiled he speeded up and past the house

"Soul our-" she yelped and her grip grew tighter around Soul as they went faster and up a hill he chuckled and turned around "sorry Maka" he did it on puropose just to hear her squeal

"what was that about Soul?"

"nothing I was just bored and wanted to do something"

"Maka chop!" she smacked him with her book he was out for awhile but when he regained consciousness they walked to their home and sat down to their usual positions.

Maka sitting on the couch reading her book while Soul sat on the floor resting his head on her leg flipping blankly at the channels.

"hey Maka." Soul said staring at her

"yah?"

"I'm bored."

"that's not my problem Soul, go entertain yourself"

He sighed and stared at her just watching her every move, she got irritated "yes soul?"

"bored"

She sighed, marked her book and looked at him "what do you want to do?"

He grinned showing off his sharp teeth "basketball"

"no I don't know how to play and you always beat me" he sighed "video games?"

She nodded he turned on the WII and put in WII tennis "how do you play?" she asked

"Maka, its tennis and there is always an instruction manual if you-" he looked at the girl who was flipping by the instruction manual "it doesn't show you anything" she said dissapointed

"that's because everybody knows how to play it"

"well I don't"

"that's because you're a bookworm just look at me and do what I do" she nodded he pressed A and swung the remote hitting it to her court she pressed A an swung too but missed

"I missed" she said lamely

"you only press A when your starting it off"

"you said do what I do!"

"oh my Death!" he grabbed the WII remote an clutched it in her hand he put his tanner and rougher hand around hers.

"You swing like this" he went around her and controlled her body "you want to move side to side you press this" he pressed on her thumb where the side to side button were

"you want to serve you press this" he pressed the A with his rough fingers "got it?"

He turned to her an she turned to him there noses were touching and they could both feel when they breathed Maka blushed and Soul smirked at the pigtailed girl

"getting nervous?" he said

"n-no!" she pushed him and he laughed and went to his remote and they both started playing

10 minutes later Maka said happily "I'm gonna win" she stuck her tongue out at him which made him laugh

"yah right! I only have one point left!"

"so do I!"

Soul looked at Maka she was so concentrated on winning that he thought it was adorable he was gonna let her win that was the cool thing to do.

She hit and he swung the wrong way on purpose "ha! I win!" she stuck her tongue out, Soul smiled

"loser has to cook dinner"

"that was never in the bet!"

"well I just added it and its your turn anyway"

He sighed and mumbled "and to think I let you win"

"what?"

"nothing. Can we just order pizza? It'll be on me."

She sighed "okay." he smiled and called the pizza man saying half pepperoni like Soul liked it and half plain cheese like Maka liked it.

20 minutes of Maka's gloating and the pizza man came "that'll be 20 bucks"

Soul paid the man and took the pizza. He set it down in the living room table and they both started eating.

"hey Maka."

"yah"

"you got" he pointed to her lip she touched the wrong side he sighed and took off some off the pizza sauce off her lip and licked his fingers "delicious"

She turned red and he laughed at her for how easily she can blush.

She thought about how easily he could just toy with her and not blush all he would do was laugh and she had enough she beat him in video games she can beat him at this! I mean she is Maka Albarn.

She smiled "glad you enjoyed it" Soul looked at her confusion and shock took his face

"what?" she said biting her lip

Soul's eyes grew wide 'she is so cute' but he knew something was wrong but he decided to go along with it

"nothing you just look cute with all that pizza sauce on your face" she blushed and ran for a napkin

'same old Maka' he thought to himself and chuckled

"you liar! I don have anything on my face!"

"I know." he took a bite out of his pizza and swallowed "I just wanted to tease you"

"MAKA CHOP!" she slammed his head with a book

"ow! Damn it! You're the one who was acting weird! I just went along!"

"I was just its just-" she sighed "never mind"

"what?"

"you always tease me and never blush and I tried to get back at you"

"seriously? Maka I just like teasing you because I like how flustered you get and I think its cute when you blush"

"wha?"

He nodded "ba-ka" {moron}

"so you like me?"

He thought about it " I guess you could say that"

"oh"

"I wanted to tell you in a cooler way but I guess this way will just have to do"

"I h-have to go to my um room!"

"wait Maka." he said calmly

"w-what?" he got up and walked towards her "I just wanted to tell you" he leaned in and kissed her he grabbed her waist and Soul was surprised to find her kissing back and throwing her hands behind his neck.

He licked her lips asking for entrance and she opened them slightly he explored and there tongues fought over dominance but Maka wouldn't quite so Soul humored her and allowed her to go in his mouth.

They parted for air breathing heavily from lack of oxygen "love you"

"y-you should have warned me!"

He chuckled "sorry"

"Maka…..chop!"

"w-wha wait!" but sadly it was to late she already knocked him out "it was worth it." he muttered.

"hey Soul!"

he put his hands over his head thinking she was going to maka chop him again

"love you too"

Authors Note: hey hope you enjoyed this was like my first One Shot i hope you liked it please review plz and thx! :D


End file.
